Untitled
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: From 11-29 Smackdown. A Lita/Kane fic because I couldn't get it out of my head. PLEASE R&R!!


A/N: The Smackdown on 11-29-01 corrupted me so much, that I couldn't get the idea of Lita/Kane out of my head until I wrote something. So this is for my muses and anyone else that thought that was the cutest thing in the world. The King liked it. Now we know why I love that old guy so much!! I own nothing, I am a nothing. Vince owns all. I am just a puppet giving words to speak from my muses. I own nothing. RIP George Harrison. Peace.   
  
  
I walk back into my lockerroom. Alone again naturally. I feel so bad about what I did and what happened. I know it's not that punk Jeffs fault, but I still want to wring his neck. I shouldn't feel this bad about what happened. I'm Kane! The big, red machine! I am a Monster! I show no emotions! I *feel* no emotions! Yet, I do. For one and one only. That little beautiful, spunky, headstrong red haired goddess. I can't help it. She just too beautiful, too perfect. She tried to hurt me. She tried to do her move on me. I know exactly how it works. I watch her excute it perfectly all the time. She tried it on me, to cause pain. Which is physically almost impossible to do to me. She tried to do her Lita-currina on me and I knew she couldn't. So I just picked her up and turn her upwards. I think she was afraid that I was going to throw her down. I would never do that to a women (Tori is not a woman by any ones standards. Well, expect maybe Raven's) So I placed her gently back on the turnbuckle and I gave her a look that said not to move. Sadly, I didn't see the blue-haired dare devil behind me and he must not have seen the red-haired dare devil in front on me. He kicked me from behind, and I fell into her. She fell off the turnbuckle and hit her head on the concrete. All I could think about was hoping that she was all right. I finished the match somehow. It was quick I think I just punched Jeff and pinned him for the win. The worthless win. I wanted to go back and check on her, but Big Show kept me back.   
  
  
So that's how I ended up in front of Team X-tremes locker. I'm about to knock on the door when I hear a loud female scream and flesh on flesh contact. And not the good kind. Next thing I know, I've knocked down the door with my fist. I feel pieces of wood in my hand, but all I see is red when I see Lita on the ground in the fetal position and Matt Hardy standing over her, his hand raised and red. I look down again and see Lita's beautiful face bleeding and a large hand print across her face. Matt had a look of pure anger in his eyes, until he saw who had broken his door. Now his eyes went wide with fear and he started explaining himself, but I don't hear him. I went over to where Lita was and picked her up for the second time tonight. She seems to have passed out, so its much easier to get her out of the room. I hear Matt Hardy screaming to 'take that little slut.' That makes me turn around and Matts eyes grow large again and he swallows loudly. While holding Lita in one arm, I use my other to smack him hard in the guts. He clutches his stomach and falls to the ground.   
  
  
I walk out and leave him like that. I switch arms and now Lita is in the other. I walk quickly back to my own room, before anyone can come out of their rooms to investigate. I lay her gently in my bed and then go into my bathroom looking for my first aid kit. I walk back into the room and Lita seems to be waking. I go sit down next to her. "Wha? Huh? Ow..." her eyes flutter open and her hand goes for her face. She closes her eyes again and groans. I think I hear her mutter 'bastard.' I don't want to scare her, by making her think she's not alone. Which she isn't. She opens her emerald, dazzling eyes as she begins to realize she's not laying on the ground anymore. "Kane?" her voice is small and quiet. I nod my head. "Ow. Do you have any aspirin?" I smile and then realize that she can't see that through the mask. I get up and get some aspirins and hand it to her. "Thank you." she says softly as she takes them from me. I notice her face is looking pretty nasty. I put my gloved hand to her face to feel her bruise.   
  
Also my curiosity gets the best of me, and I want to feel her face. She gasp and jumps back a little. "It hurts." she says looking down. I move my hand from her face to the back of her neck and I start to rub. She sighs deeply and leans into me. Now it's my turn to jump back a little. It's been awhile since any one has touched me. Most people are afraid of me. Some times its not that good being 'dead.' She seems to realize this and is about to get up when I use my other hand to keep her from leaving. She smiles and snuggles closer to me. I move my rubbing from her neck to her back. She sighs happily. We sit there for what seems like forever. Soon the realization of what happen must have come to her and she starts to sniffle. Soon the sniffling turns into crying. I hug her and she starts to cry into my ring attire. I realize that neither one of us have changed yet. She stops crying and I say, "Tell...me...about...it..." My voice being raspy from not being used in awhile. She sniffles and hugs me tighter.   
  
  
"Matt blames me. First he blamed Jeff, which pissed Jeff off. Now Jeffie is going to fight Matt at that stupid pay-per-view. And Matt says its all my fault. If I hadn't gotten involved in your match, then I wouldn't have gotten hurt and then Matts eyes wouldn't have been on me, they would have been on what Jeff was doing, and then Jeff wouldn't have been pinned, and we wouldn't have lost, and Jeff wouldn't have been so mad and threaten Matt. Then he hit me."  
  
  
I ask as gently as I can "Does...he...do...that...often..?" My voice still cracking.   
  
  
"Well, not as bad as Essa used to do. Essa used to get drunk and beat me every night. Matt only did it once in awhile and he was always sober. And then afterwards he would feel really bad and say he was sorry and try to make it up to me. And now Shane is gone. I used to go to Helms when he would hurt me. But 'The Hurricane' is gone now. And he has his over protective 'Mighty Molly' now. They're probably snug in their 'hurricave'. Trish, I think, is doing Matt. And Jeffie probably had to sleep on someone's couch tonight. They're all gone. I have no one."   
  
  
She looks like she's going to cry again. "You...have...me.." She looks up and smiles brightly, "Thanks Kane. That means a lot." I smile and ask "Need...sleep...?"   
  
  
"Yeah. Do you have any extra clothes? I don't want to go back and look for any." I nod my head and look through my drawers. I grab a pair of sweats and my smallest Beatles shirt. I hand the clothes to Lita and she goes into the bathroom. As she changes in there, I change quickly out here. She walks out and I've never seen anyone look so exquisite in old, grungy clothes. I take the one bed and she takes the other. I think she wants to comment on the fact that there is two beds, but she's too sleepy to remember that my delightfully, evil brother was rooming with me, just 2 weeks ago. I finally get comfortable, when I hear a very small and timid voice ask "Kane?" I grunt. I really should start talking more. "Can you come over here? I don't want to be alone. I'm afraid that Matt will find me and..." she breaks into sobs. I stand up and walk over to the other bed. She looks so angelic laying on the large bed with her small body. I lay down on the edge closest to the dresser on the side of the bed. I don't want to do anything I shouldn't. She moves over to me and crawls next to me. She falls asleep quickly, feeling safe. I stay up a long time wondering 'What's now?' 


End file.
